Mark VI
The Mark VI (6'''), is an '''All-Purpose Suit, and was the sixth suit built and created by Tony Stark, after he found the solution to the Palladium core's poisoning, which was the newly improved Vibranium Arc Reactor, in the movie Iron Man 2. Armor Design Technological Characteristics The Largest Difference between the Mark VI and the older armors is the new (more powerful) Vibranium Core Arc Reactor, which provides as much power if not more in a slightly smaller reactor, allowing room for more improvements. The suit withstands prolonged and extreme combat situations with relatively minor damage, having only a few noticable cuts from Ivan Vanko's improved Arc Reactor Whips, despite the Mark V armor being nearly unrecognizable from a much lower-tech version of the weapons, although this can be atributable to the Mark V's somewhat lower technology and armor. It was also shown to be able to punch through the Hammer Drones with ease. It is shown to use the same OS as the Mark IV, which is different from the Mark II and III. The armor was able to absorb a great amount of fellow Avenger Thor Odinson's lightning; and proved powerful enough to go toe to toe with him. The armor is incredibly durable, sustaining little damage in conflict with Thor, and then heavy damage from a Helicarrier propellor. Also, in the beginning of The Avengers, it had the ability to function underwater. This is one of three suits that the movies confirm can work underwater, the others being the Mark 42 and Mark 37. Weaponry Repulsors The Mark VI retains Iron Man's signature Repulsors in the hands and feet, with the hands used as weapons and feet used as propulsion. It is shown that repulsors are more powerful than the ones on the earlier models, but presumably it is due to the higher output of the new ARC Reactor. Because of the new Repulsors he can also fly faster than normal. The new and improved repulsors were proven highly effective against Hammer Drones, and packed a big enough punch to greatly stun Thor with even a blow to his armored chest. The hand repulsors also can be used as small lasers as seen in the Avengers when Tony connects an arc reactor to Stark Tower in New York City. Unibeam The Mark VI has a triangular-shaped Unibeam and is more powerful than it's predecessor's models. Laser Weapons The Mark VI displayed a pair of one-use lasers that could be used to cut anything with even the briefest contact, regardless of what it was. they are mounted and fired from the handplates of the suit. These could be chemical due to the nature of the small devices that were ejected from the suit's gauntlet's upon usage. They could be used only once. Munition Pods The Mark VI uses the same type of shoulder mounted guns as the Mark III. These have no differences from earlier armors. They proved ineffective against Ivan Vankos Armor which they were used on. Mini Missiles The Mark VI holds an arm-mounted, armor piercing wristrocket, an evolved version of the arm-mounted missile launcher on the Mark III. The armor also holds eight pods of propelled grenades in each arm. They were shown to have great effect, as only three small missiles could critically destroy a Hammer Drone. In the upper left shoulder of the armor is three heavy duty missiles as well, but have not been seen put to use. The Armor Itself The physical armor itself is a formidable weapon on it's own due to it's extreme level of strength and durability. It was shown in the final battle of Iron Man 2 easily punching through the thick metal chests of multiple Hammer Drones. Other Weapons Mark VI also possesses a Uni-beam (all direction beam), the hips are equipped with flare pods that allow the Mark VI to evade heat seeking missiles. The flares can also be used as weapons or distractions. The armor also has a grappling hook for climbing large heights. History Iron Man 2 In Iron Man 2, Tony develops a new arc reactor when Nick Fury passes him a briefcase containing a message from his father as Tony is slowly being poisoned by his current palldium arc reactor. Along with the new arc reactor, Tony builds an armor that is almost aesthetically the same but with more weapons and more power. Tony uses this armor to defeat Ivan Vanko and his minions along with War Machine. The Avengers (film) Tony is still using the Mark VI in The Avengers, as the Mark VII is still incomplete. He fights Loki, with Captain America, and defeats him. They capture him and attempt to take him back to base on a Quinjet. However, Thor arrives to try to persuade Loki to change his ways. Misunderstanding him, Tony attacks Thor and a battle ensues. Captain America arrives and manages to stop the fight. Later, the Mark VI is too heavily damaged and Tony is forced to use the Mark VII when Loki throws him down the window of Stark Tower when Tony is not wearing armor. Iron Man 3 The Mark VI did not appear in the pier with The Iron Legion. It was destroyed in the attack on Tony's mansion in Malibu, along with the suits in the Hall of Armors. Other Media Marvel's The Avengers: Iron Man - Mark VII Iron Man 3 - The Official Game * Score Multiplier: x4.5 * Special Power: U'nibeam Blast' * Game Description: Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic, as of the moment. Trivia * There are no current trivia available on this topic, as of the moment. Gallery File:Photo(692).jpg File:AAAALegoIronMan.jpg|The Lego version of the Mark VI armor. Iron Man Mark 6.jpg|The Mark 6 Weapons Mode showing (from left to right) the repulser, missiles, and a grappling hook from the avengers External Links & References ---- Category:Technology Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Iron Man 2 Category:The Avengers (film) Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Basic Iron Man Suits Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience